what if i said
by jesusloves82
Summary: sorry i found som erors in this story and had to fix them and upload chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

What If I Said?

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files it is owned by Chris Carter. What If I said is owned by Anita Cochran.

This story takes place sometime during season 7.

The day started off like any other at the office Mulder and Scully were in there office when a new case came to them it was in Arizona a young woman was killed in her locked apartment with no point of entry at all and none of her neighbors had seen anything.

Around 2 pm Mulder and Scully climbed into their FBI Sedan and they went to the airport and they arrived in Arizona around 4.00 pm there flight was for 4 and with the time diffrence it made it four there. They were met there by another agent with a car for them and then they left for there hotel.

After checking into there hotel go check the crime scene out. Mulder climbed into the drivers seat and Scully the passenger seat. The radio came on as Mulder started the car and it was programmed to a country station. Mulder had tried to change the station but nothing else would come in so he left it there. As a new song started.

_F - We've been friends for a long long time - You tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine - She's left you __all alone - And you feel like no one cares- But I have never failed you - I've always been there__M- You tell your story - It sounds a bit like mine - It's the same old situation - It happens every time _

_ Can't we see it oh maybe you and me - Is what's meant to be - Do we disagree__F-What if I told you _

_M-What if I said _

_B-That I love you - How would you feel what would you think - What would we do__ Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine__F- Or would I lose a friend _

_M-or find a love that would never end__B-What if I said_

Scully listened to the song and it seemed to fit all the things she was feeling but the question was did her partner feel the same way. He had agreed to help her try to have a child but was there anything else behind his decision. He had told her that he didn't want this to change things between them but things had changed along time ago. After all the long journeys, cases and talks. _F- She doesn't love you oh it's' plain to see - I can read between the lines of what you're telling me__ M -And he doesn't hold you the way a woman should be held - How long can I go on keeping these __feelings to myself__F-So what if I told you _

_M-What if I said _

_B-That I love you - How would you feel what would you think__ What would we do - Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine__F-Or would I lose a friend _

_M-or find a love that would never end _

_B-What if I said__Now after all they had learned about each other the lives they lived before they met and things that happened as the years went on. They had no personal lives just working._

_B-Oh we've both had our share of lonliness__F- So whose to say that we can't have a little happiness__M-And if I found that in you__F-It would make my dreams come true__M-Or would you walk away__F-Hear what I have to say__F-What if I told you _

_M-What if I said _

_B-That I love you - How would you feel what would you think - What would we do__B-oh do we dare to cross that line _

_F-Between your heart and mine__M-I've always wondered from the day we met__F-What if I said__M-What if I said__B-What if I said_

The song ended and it left both Mulder and Scully in silence. The song fit every aspect of their lives. All they had was each other they got to know each other and learned things that most partners would never know.

After a few minuets Mulder placed his hand on hers as he continued to drive. He squeezed and Scully squeezed back and the two looked at each other. In that moment the two knew what the other felt now they would just have to figure out how to deal with things and not lose their jobs. But for now they had each other.

That night once they got back to their hotel and sat in his room and talked. And as they did things came out. As he leaned in to kiss her she stopped and pulled away slightly "This could get both of us fired."

"Dana, shut up." he said and put his lips on hers.

Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the x-files does not belong to me but to Chris carter fox and 1013productions.

The Next morning Scully woke up after feeling movement next to her. She smiled when she remembered what had happened last night. Scully also realized that Mulder's arm was still around her waist pulling her as close to him as she could get. She realized that she would not be able to get up until he did but that was ok with her.

"Good morning." Mulder said in her ear when he realized she was awake.

"Good morning." Scully said as she turned and looked into his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Seven. And I know we meet the Sheriff at ten." he said kissing the back of her neck making her shiver.

"You know I don't think that either one of us will be able to concentrate if you keep that up plus it could make us late for our meeting."

"And that's a bad thing." he said as he turned her to face him. And kissed her. "I'm not ready to get up yet."

"I know it feels like it's all a dream but we have a job to do here we can do this latter when our case is over." she smiled

"Let's go get breakfast." he said

"Ok."

The two got out of bed very reluctantly and got dressed and ready to go out. The restaurant they chose was a small diner across from the Sheriff station.

Inside the dinner a young woman the waitress watched the two they seemed to be happy but what she was not sure about them. They seemed like they were a couple but not. She had seen them enter the building brushing hands and at the table they held hands until her phone rang.

"Scully." She said answering it. "Yes sir at ten. We are on our way now."

Mulder looked at her funny. "Skinner?"

"Yes he wants us to call him when the meeting is over." She said

From the table Mulder motioned for the girl to come to over for the check. Mulder turned to Scully. "I will be right back then we can go."

"Ok." Scully said

"Your check." The young girl said

"Thank you."

"I don't mean to pry but are you to dating?"

"No we are partners at the FBI we are just friends." Scully lied not sure how to answer, as she handed the girl the money for the bill.(Even though after last night she wanted to scream that they were now dating from the top of a mountain.)

"I'm sorry. And if you don't mind me saying a friend of mine once told me that the best relationships the ones that last are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. That one day you look at the person and see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flipped somewhere and the person who was just a friend is suddenly the only person you could ever imagine yourself with. " The girl said "I will be right back with your change."

Scully watched as she walked away Mulder had come back and he looked at Scully "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, She just said something." Scully said as the girl came back with her change. After the girl left Mulder put a tip down on the table and the two left.

"What happened? What did she say?"

"She said something that I remember saying to someone about a year ago, and it was almost word for word."

"And this surprised you."

"Yes it did but it was because I never thought that I would have heard them again."

"Why?" he asked

"Because I never expected to be with you like this. She was watching us I thought that she was but I ignored it until she said something. I don't know why I let it bother me." Scully said but it does. "I lied to her."

"It's Ok we don't need it getting back to the FBI either." Mulder said

"I know and if I had said something to her she might have said something to someone and it could have gotten back to them."

"Your right it could have but you did not say anything so don't worry about it. What was it she said?" He said as he opened her car door.

"Something is just as much the truth for us now as it did for her." Scully said

"What did you say to her?" Mulder asked

"I'll tell you latter."

They went over to the sheriff station. As they walked in. "Agents Mulder and Scully we are here to see the sheriff." Mulder said

"Right this way please." The woman behind the counter said.

They followed her to his office and introduced them selves. "Hello Agents. Thank you for coming so quickly."

They nodded and went into the office. After there meeting was over they went back to the hotel room and talked to Skinner. After hanging up with him they did some investigating and solved the case. The reason why there was no sign of struggle and no sign of entry was because the woman's boyfriend had come in and killed her as she slept he was found 5 hours latter in a field near the house passed out drunk. He just woke up in the hospital from it and he was being sent to jail for it. They questioned the guy and left.

"Well it was not an x-file just some over jealous guy thinking his girlfriend was cheating on him so he kills her in the middle of the night." Scully said

"We can go home tomorrow now." he said as they sat on the foot of the bed and talked.

"We have to the case is over and we can get on with our lives there." she said

They went to sleep that night in each others arms feeling secure in there love for one another. The next morning they caught their flight back to Washington and back to the office. They had a meeting with skinner up on their arrival and then went to their office. That afternoon Scully had an appointment with her doctor and when she got home he found Mulder on her couch he had come over to wait for her to get home. The somber look on her face told him everything he need to know.

"I didn't take did it." he asked

"I guess it was to much to hope for." she said and he pulled her in to a hug. "It was my last chance." she said through her tears.

They stood in the embrace for a while and when they did pull away he said "Never give up on a miracle." then she kissed his cheek and then hugged him again.

That night Scully invited Mulder to stay with her and things heated up in her room that night. The morning came quickly and the light came through the windows waking her instantly and making her aware that she was not alone. Scully remembered everything that happened the night before and crawled out of bed grabbed her robe and went to make some coffee. Scully sat at her kitchen table and waited for the coffee and thought about the events of the last few days. She knew that she could handle a friendship at work but outside of the office after this she didn't know if that would work. After pouring herself a cup of coffee she drank it and then took a quick shower.

Scully walked in to her room and found her bed empty as she searched her apartment for mulder she found a note on her table.

Scully

Sorry for not staying till you were done but I have to go home and change for work to. I will see you at the office.

Mulder

Things went smoothly over the next few weeks at the office and then came the phone call that changed everything their first case was coming back and starting all over again. After the plane trip to Oregan Scully did not feel well and it started to show after the trip to the woods that night she ended up in Mulders bed. Trying to get warm she was under the covers and he was on top trying to get her warm. The next day the dissapereace of mrs. Hose. Then the near fainting spell in her house they went back to Washington not turnig up anything but then mulder went back with skinner not wainting scully to go for fear she would be taken again and he did not want that. But what he did not know was that he was the one that they wanted.

As Mulder was being taken Scully fainted in the office and was rushed to the hospital and admited. Scully soon discovered that she was pregnant. Not knowing how it was possible after everything she had been told. After talking to Skinner that night she lay in bed thinking about how this happened the only thing she could think off was the night almost two months ago that happened between her and Mulder.

A/N: If you want me to continue please Review and if you have any suggestions I am open to them.


End file.
